


The Ignorance of an Immortal

by revior



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: or the one where Booker sees Nicky and Joe kiss and then he finally realizes things after 50 years
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	The Ignorance of an Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a filling of [this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2726.html#comments).
> 
> To the person who requested it, I hope you enjoy this.

The two of them kissed, and when they finally pulled away from each other, they faced an open-mouthed Booker. "What?" asked Nicky, confused as to why their friend was shocked.

"You two just kissed."

"Yeah, and? It's not like you've never seen us kiss before, is it?"

"Well, not really. Actually, just plain no. I've never seen the two of you kiss."

Now it was the boys' turn to be amazed. "But we literally don't understand privacy and kiss everywhere. How could you not have seen us kiss before?"

"I don't know, I just wasn't attentive, I guess."

"We're a couple, obviously we kiss. Did you think that just because we're gay that we won't kiss and do all the other stuff straight couples do?" laughed Yusuf, putting his hand on Nicky's thigh and looking him in the eye. "Because trust me. We do."

"First of all, you guys are messing with me. Second, this must be a joke. And third of all, even if this were to be true somehow, I wouldn't want the two of you to be this sexual all the time."

"We've been friends for more than fifty years, Booker. We've probably done more than kiss with you in the room. Or maybe not, we seem quite restrained throughout this decade, right Joe?"

The latter nodded and laughed. "I still don't know how it could escape you. I mean it was literally right in front of you the entire time. You could've just, I don't know, observed or something. Or even just kept your eyes open while we were around. Like we said, it's not like we're very discreet about it all, is it?"

Andy walked in and saw Booker's face. "He just found out, didn't he? I told you boys he didn't know..."

"How could he not know?"

"It's Booker, what did you expect?"

"I'm right here," interjected the man. "I'm still pretty sure this is a joke. I mean, I would've known by now."

"I mean, you are pretty blind for a man that heals instantly. But I trust you not to make the same mistake again."

"Why would I make that mistake?"

"I mean, just look at Andy," noted Nicolo. He then turned to the girl and gave her a smile. "No offense, by the way."

"None taken."

"But Andy is a girl."

"Yeah, exactly," said Joe. "She's basically the girl version of us."

"I know, she's immortal and likes guys."

"You're right about one part, but definitely not both of those," objected Andromache. "I like girls too, just like you."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way," repeated Booker, his eyes open wide.

"Yes way," repeated Andy in her turn, grabbing a bottle of beer and laughing. "You really can be dumb sometimes."

And all of them had to agree. Booker really could be dumb sometimes.


End file.
